Sashi Kobayashi
Sashi Kobayashi is the deuteragonist of the Disney XD animated series Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. She is Penn Zero's friend at school and a part-time sidekick, the toughest and smartest of the team and, according to Rippen, "the competent one". Unlike Penn and Boone's parents, her parents are not part-time heroes. Background Personality Sashi is the most serious and intelligent of the three, and pays more attention than the others do. In every dimension, she, Penn and Boone travel, it is her duty to describe their mission and what to expect in each world. She hates being mocked, yet some forms she takes are too humiliating for the others to take seriously (such as a clown or a cute fluffy stuffed animal). She is very aggressive, skilled at combat, and likely to threaten others no matter what side they are on. However, she does have enough faith in her friends, Penn especially, to be a trustworthy sidekick, and tries her best to be respectful to others as well. In "Flurgle Burgle", she is given credit for making a completed mission possible, and is congratulated with a cake that she is almost sickened by, but accepts as a reward. Physical Appearance Sashi is a short asian girl with dark brown eyes and dark brown (or white) hair with violet and yellow highlights at the tips held back by two ponytails. For makeup, she wears purple eyeshadow. She wears her specs with light blue rims, maroon gloves, and a long-sleeved sky blue shirt with purple and blue lines at the wrist ends underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow circle on the left side of her chest. She wears a red-violet miniskirt, different styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of mauve stripes), and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides. Around her left knee, there is a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her knee cap. As of At the End of the Worlds, her hair is now short and straight, and has pink tipped ends. Trivia *In "3 Big Problems", she is good at dodgeball at gym class. *For Sashi's art project in "The Princess Most Fair", she brings a smashed television. *Sashi's first name is an Indian name that means "moon," and her last name, Kobayashi, is a Japanese surname that means "small forest." *As revealed in "Totally into Your Body", Sashi has a crush on an older student name Teddy. **In "Where Dragons Dare", Sashi also develops feelings for Blaze, which she still has by the episode, "Save the Worlds". Gallery Penn Zero poster.jpg Sashi a Sprite.png Sashi elf.png Sashi a merfolk.png Sashi Monkey.png Sashi a cowgirl.png Sashi a beast.png Sashi a stuffed Rabbit.png Sashi Skunk Lady.png Sashi Clown Cop.png Sashi Security Guard.png Sashi younger.png Sashi Zombie and Zombie Dolphin.png Sashi Lt.png Sashi as Blond Girl.png Sashi Set Designer.png General Sashi.png Sashi as a monster.png Sashi as Agent Flaminingo.png Sashi Gym Uniform.png vlcsnap-2015-03-31-15h19m55s961.png Sashi a Male Knight.png Sashi the Hunchback.png Sashi Cuteling.png Sashi Assistant.png Condor (sashi).png Agent Sashi.png Sashi Mink Barbarian.png Sashi Dandelion.png Parrot Sashi.png Sashi Co-Pilot.png Sashi Fairy Wrestler.png Sailor Moon Anime Sashi.jpg Sashi Mechanabrain Engine.png Sashi's Ghost.png Sashi's New Look.PNG|Sashi's new look Penn and Sashi kiss.jpeg Papyron General Sashi.png Sashi Peaceful Villager.png x1zkA334jA7aQje03Gtc58OBuYd.jpg 475039886.jpg 59d.jpg 486009848.jpg 881a066b9dd6d6a3f52f653fc4da969f8619cc49.jpg 486009876.jpg Sashi My Mischievous Son.jpg Sashi Training Suit.png Sashi Mech.png Sashi Huean.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Aliens Category:Clowns Category:Elves Category:Monkeys Category:Mermaids Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Superheroes Category:Japanese characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Monsters Category:Flamingos Category:Knights Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformed characters Category:Singing characters Category:Dragons Category:Plants Category:Toys Category:Characters who fly Category:Students Category:Zombies Category:Warriors Category:Shapeshifters Category:Parrots Category:Spirits Category:Pilots Category:Lovers Category:Time travelers Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Wrestlers